


Boop

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Other, boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Vincent was about to go into the blizzard without protecting his skin from his gauntlet.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Boop

"You absolutely cannot wear that!” you protested. Vincent simply watched you as you stomped your foot on the ground. His face was partially hidden by his cloak, so you couldn’t gauge exactly what he was thinking. Probably annoyance.

“And why not?”

“We’re going somewhere that has sub-zero temperatures. If you have metal on your skin, you will get frostbite!”

“That’s fine.”

You took a deep breath to try and stop yourself from screaming at the man. “Vincent, I know you don’t care about what happens to you, but I do. Please. At the very least, wear a glove underneath your gauntlet to provide some protection. Maybe add some fire materia to your armor.”

Vincent stayed silent for a moment or two, before sighing. He moved to sit on the ground and started the process of removing his gauntlet. It was a long process, one that took multiple steps just to slip his hand out of it.

While he was working on it, you dug through your bag for some extra gloves. You glanced at his feet and took out some socks, too. Just in case.

“Here,” you said and held the gloves out to him. Vincent nodded and slipped his hand through before reattaching his gauntlet. “Are your feet protected?”

Vincent snorted lightly. “No, I’m a psychopath that doesn’t wear socks with boots.” You rolled your eyes at his sarcasm and put away the socks. Once Vincent had finished putting his gauntlet back one, he flexed his fingers about, just to make sure it was on properly. “Happy?”

You leaned forward so you were right in front of his face. You raised a finger and lightly booped him on the nose. “Very!”

Vincent recoiled backwards. His eyes were wide. You could have sworn you saw a hint of red flash across his cheeks before he tilted his head into his cloak. It could have been the light reflecting off of its red fabric.


End file.
